That Priceless Thing He Wants
by r-nica
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Salima finds the perfect gift for Rei and has the perfect traditional way to give what he wants. But she isn't counting on a single mistake to ruin her plan. Now what would Rei think of her? /ReiSal, hints of TxH/


**DISCLAIMER**: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. Mine. Lie.

**I know this is late already but the idea to write this occurred to me while I was writing _Last Christmas_. Then I have a few trips during and after Christmas that I couldn't finish this on time. But I tried my best to have it up now, so I hope people would still read this. And for the first time, I'm trying the Rei x Salima pairing, so if you hate/despise/dislike these two beybladers being together, you still have the chance not to read the fic. Otherwise, proceed (BTW, this happens between 2002 and G-Revolution).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**

THAT PRICELESS THING HE WANTS

* * *

"Wow…"

Awe completely seized Salima at the single accessory among the widespread display of items doing a well-done job of appearing to be antique. She wasn't casting her gaze from outside a toy store or some shop inside a mall. No, she didn't want to buy any of the usual stuff like toys or clothes to serve as a Christmas present. She wanted something more unique. Exceptional.

Special.

So here she was, paying the fullest of her attention just outside this shop layered with snow nearly outside the town to a pendant of a necklace: a tiger eye charm. Pale blue shimmering in the light, minute atramentous center, black curves for borders followed by silver wiring to seal the contours. Of course it wasn't a real eye of the wild feline but besides the fact that it looked and had the size like the real thing without giving the feeling of terror to the beholder, Salima instantly felt a strong sense of many characteristics emanating from it. Fierceness, strength, self control, passion, patience, gentleness… And in the end, soothing vibrations generating a calming effect. Calmness. Just like one person in particular… _I knew it. It's perfect for Rei._ Deciding to go for it, her feet ushered her inside the shop.

A few minutes later, she came out, smiling to herself. _Blue Eye of the White Tiger—just the right present._ According to the man behind the counter, she was in luck—just in time to catch the last sample of the small stock of that charm. _He also said not much people even notice it. I have a good chance with it then._

There was a problem though, she thought, the smile melting down into a slight frown while she walked away. The price was even more costly than the only money she had with her but how was she supposed to get enough money when she barely had enough to support her remaining days in this part of Japan? Unless she intended to give a gift so meaningless, Salima wanted the gift to come from her own sweat and blood if needed, so Kain and her other friends were completely off limits.

So now what?

"Salima, is that you?"

At the sound of the masculine voice, Salima's head turned, dark eyes blinking in surprise. "Takao-san!"

The teenaged boy's face broke into a grin while he and a brown-haired girl with him approached her. Salima recognized her as the one who had been with the BBA Team when Takao and her team first met until they battled against each other. "I thought I'd recognize you. What's up?" He looked around in puzzlement. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Nothing much, thank you," the redhead replied to his first question. "Kain and the others went home for the season. They didn't get to spend Christmas with their families last year."

"But what about you?" the brunette asked, then caught herself. "Oh, sorry. My name's Tachibana Hiromi but please call me Hiromi." Then the girl sent Takao a look that clearly said, _Thanks for trying to introduce me._

"Sheesh, sorry." Takao rolled his eyes before turning to Salima again. "Yeah, Salima. Of course we're happy to see you, but shouldn't you be with your family or your team? Christmas is just only three more days away."

"No, I decided to be away for a while. I…" There was no risk she was planning to get herself involved in for her surprise to be ruined. "I have unfinished business here."

"But wait a minute; you don't have anyone with you. You're spending Christmas alone?" A slight frown crossed Hiromi's features.

"I guess." Christmas. Alone. The full impact of that miserable thought had never occurred to Salima before. Last year, she and the other former Psykicks had spent Christmas in another country but they had taken in the foreign traditions together. _Wait a minute, I shouldn't be concerned about that now. What I need to worry about is a place for me to stay._

And as she stared at Takao, it hit her, but a wave of embarrassment and slight awkwardness swept over her. Sure, their teams were already at peace and friends, but still… "Look, I know this is going to sound too much to ask for, but could I… stay at your place for only a few days?" At Takao's blink, she quickly added, "Don't worry, I'll leave before Christmas if you want." _I can go home as soon as I give Rei the gift, well, as soon as I figure out a way to buy it…_

"You don't have a place to stay?" Hiromi asked. At Salima's nod, the brunette turned to her companion. "Well, I'm sure Takao wouldn't mind you staying at the Kinomiya dojo, right, Takao?"

"Wouldn't mind? You're more than welcome to stay with us!" the champion exclaimed in full eagerness. "The more, the merrier, the better!"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Jiichan, me, Max, Kai, Kyouju, Hiromi and Rei."

_Rei…_ Now she wasn't expecting this. _Rei will be there?_

"Besides, why leave before Christmas when you can spend it with the team? It sucks to be alone when you should be celebrating!"

_I can, no, I_ will _be spending Christmas with Rei._ Just the thought made her feel warm all over but thank the heavens for not letting it be manifested in full sight. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Takao looked down for a moment. "Too bad Kain and the others aren't here now; it would have been more fun."

"Well, as long as we're on the topic of Christmas, would you like to join us, Salima?" Hiromi grinned. "Takao's dojo needs a lot of… decoration catch-up to do."

"Tell that to Jiichan." Takao let out an almost audible groan. "It's not my fault if the only thing he's sure of in livening up the room is how to erect a Christmas tree."

"But Takao, it's already three days before Christmas! And you planned to decorate it only _now_?"

"Hey, shut up. At least I care enough to consider decorating it to begin with!"

"Yeah, sure. After I got the thought drilled in your head!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you just—"

"Having another love quarrel so soon? I didn't know you guys would carry it outside the dojo."

Salima's heart skipped a beat at the sound of that familiar voice.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Hiromi's face suddenly flushed with a rosy color as the Chinese beyblader approached her from behind. "_Quarrel_ might just be the right word but if you dare to add the mismatched word—"

"No kidding," Takao grumbled.

"Whatever you guys say." When his eyes fell on Salima, they blinked in surprise. Then there were flecks of geniality found within them despite the calm front his face presented. "Salima! I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon. How are you and the other guys? Why are you alone now anyway?"

"Doing great, thanks. The other guys went home for Christmas."

"I see. So—"

"I know it's so great to meet a friend again and all but can we go to the mall to buy the décor stuff and get it over with?" Takao interrupted. "I'm almost starting to get hungry already!"

"We just ate before we left and now he's starving again?" Hiromi muttered under her breath. "So," she said, smiling sweetly at Salima. "Come with us?"

"Yeah," Rei agreed. "You can fill us in with the latest news."

Salima returned the smile. "Sure."

* * *

_I didn't know it would be _this_ high! _

Sighing, Salima stood on her toes on a dark stool, the tallest one she could find, trying to fix a sprig of mistletoe on the top part of the dojo entrance. Really, she should have just either gotten a guy to do this for her or at least have him assist her with the chair. But by the time she had been done helping out with decorating the Christmas tree with Max, the blond had gone to Takao's rescue after hearing Hiromi screaming orders at the poor champion outside. Kyouju was busy with Takao's grandfather at some part of their residence, while Rei was nowhere to be found. As for Kai…

Salima would rather deal with the mistletoe herself.

But this might be just worth it. And the truth was, she was really just too happy to be bothered by such trivial problems. After all, she had gained a lot of information from today's trip to the mall.

The way to the shopping center meant having to go back where Salima came from, which meant passing the previous shops—including the one where the tiger eye was to be bought. Salima had seen Rei glance at a _certain_ display not just once but twice—and long. And with interest thinly veiled.

"_Rei must have wanted that necklace thing,"_ Hiromi's voice when the brunet was out of earshot now rang in the redhead's ears. _"I had planned to give it to him before he even saw it but it's just too much for my budget to handle."_

That was concrete enough, fanning Salima's determination to buy that charm even more.

The mall hadn't escaped the usual holiday tradition of decoration but the courtyard had been most exceptional. Even if evening hadn't caught up with it, everyone had been treated to the sight of dazzling Christmas lights artfully arranged in hanging forms of several styled posts, ribbons after ribbons of green, red, and dark and light gold trailing along edges of the stonelike walls. And on several vacant spaces hung branches of mistletoe, some appearing to be coincidentally just there, others strategically fixed to serve its purpose. _After I give Rei the gift, what if I can get him to be under one of those mistletoes and—_

Salima caught herself, doing her best not to be visibly warm on the face again. That certainly wasn't like her style, but it wasn't a bad idea either. And it didn't hurt to dream, right? Especially now that she remembered the banner hung at the mall. _Fire in the Sky,_ it read. A fifteen-minute display of continuous fireworks, best viewed at the mall courtyard. Maybe if she could also get to witness a good treat for Christmas such as—

Suddenly, as she stepped back, her right foot settled by accident on the rim of the stool, sliding off balance and her body followed as the floor outskirt of the dojo met her back…

Weird. She was lying on the floor but the pain wasn't as intense as she had imagined. She tried to move but the floor was acting like a bed mattress that refused to give her solid foundation—_Hold it. Mattress?_ Puzzled, she tried to get up, only to see that the "mattress" that had cushioned her head was actually a white-covered chest…

"Rei!" she exclaimed in surprise, bending down to help the Chinese lad sit up by his broad shoulders. "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Rei's hand went to the back of his head as though checking it for injuries. "I'm okay. My question is, are you? I tried to steady your stool on time but I guess I came too late."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Catlike eyes fell on the mistletoe lying near them and he picked it up. "So you were trying to fix this?" At Salima's nod, he got up, placed the stool back on its original position and got on his feet there. "Why don't you just leave this to me?"

"Thanks again, Rei." Salima's hands landed on the sides of Rei's base to steady it.

"Sure. You know, I always see these mistletoes lately wherever I go. It's like it demands to be present whenever Christmas is around."

"Well, mistletoes have always been part of tradition since it usually seals it."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, people say whenever people of the opposite sex are under one, they… kiss." Just in case her face color would betray the casual tone of her voice, Salima quickly shifted her focus to Takao, who was currently having a shouting match with Hiromi on the snow.

Rei, who had looked down at her just at that exact moment, stepped down to follow her gaze, a grin forming on his face at what he saw. "Yeah, they make a really good couple, don't they?"

She mentally frowned at his obvious misunderstanding. So much for dropping hints. Though when she stared at the two teens several feet away from her, they _did_ seem like a good match. "Well, you're right. Although they don't seem to think the same way you do."

"I think all they need is a little push, that's all. I've tried convincing Takao to just admit he likes Hiromi-san but so far, I've yet to see the day." Then he went back to the top of the stool again.

"Why do you ask? About the mistletoe, I mean."

"You said it's because of tradition."

"You don't like Christmas and its tradition?"

"No, it's not like that. I don't have any problem with Christmas. I know this is going to sound so weird since even I have traditions practiced back in China and I'm not really against tradition. But I believe more in the real idea and principle rather than the material. Like this." He held up the sprig still in his hand. "Why should you kiss someone just because you happen to be under a mistletoe? If you want to do so, then do it because of how you feel for that someone. Besides, you _can_ kiss him or her at any place other than above this, right?"

Salima wasn't sure how to respond. A part of her agreed with Rei but another part that had been used to environments with such usual practices ever since she was young, the part that had wanted to experience the chance of Rei's kiss in any convenient way possible, which happened to be the mistletoe, nearly cried out its answer. She inwardly sighed. The problem with having an open mind…

"Anyway, it's so nice of you to help us decorating the dojo when you shouldn't have. I mean, you're the guest here."

"It's nothing, really. It's the least I can do for staying here for free."

"So I've heard from Takao. How long would you be here anyway?"

Salima paused for a while. "Probably until Christmas. I should be going home and then meeting Kain and the others again after that."

"Oh. That's just too bad."

Salima cast her inquisitive gaze up at Rei but the brunet's facial expression couldn't be seen from his position. What exactly did he mean by those words? Did it actually mean anything?

"There, all done!" Rei carefully came down, his expression of satisfaction making Salima unable to decipher whatever message was hidden in his words earlier. Then his attention shifted to her. "So anyway, since you're not staying here for long, what would you like to do this Christmas?"

Deciding to just forget the object of her curiosity, Salima pondered on the latest question. "Visit that huge Christmas tree we saw at the park. I wish to see it. I know this sounds silly but I have always been fascinated by Christmas trees ever since I was young." The bigger, the better. And there was a feeling of being a kid whenever she gazed at a tall holiday tree, as though the sturdy tree was her shelter for the special night where she could sleep beside presents and all.

_Presents…_ Suddenly she recalled it again. "What about you, Rei? I bet there's something you too want to do. Or receive."

"Nah. Gifts are okay but I'm not really a hog for those."

"But there must be something you'd want to have," she pressed.

"Well… if there is something that I want… I want something special. Unique. Something priceless."

The redhead hid her smile. "Really? Any luck?"

He gave her a nod. "I think I found one already but I don't know if I can have it this Christmas."

_I knew it._ "Maybe there's a time for it." Salima maintained her calm.

"I guess."

"I'm back!" A tired, completely disheveled Max entered the scene. "Rei, you're here. Good. Maybe you would have better luck with those two outside. I tried to stop them from ripping each other's head off but what do I get? A shove that nearly made my face skid on the ice of the pond!"

"Let them argue, Max." Rei turned to Salima, eyes lit with slight mischief. "It's their restrained version of telling each other how they feel."

Salima gave a smile, taking in what she saw in Rei's eyes. Then, leaving the two BBA Team players to converse their opinions about their two other friends, her mind wandered to her own plans. Or rather on how to improve them.

Fireworks.

Mistletoe.

_Why not?_ she thought, smiling inwardly to herself at the last word. A perfect tradition to end a perfect night.

And maybe, she could get Rei to change his mind about that.

* * *

_What time is it anyway? _

Through half-lidded sleepy eyes, Salima took a peek at her watch—and found it was already two in the afternoon. Of the twenty-fourth of December.

_No way!_ Automatically her body jerked to sit up, disheveled red tresses falling over shoulders. Was she _that_ tired from all the activities she did yesterday?

_Then again, how can I not be when I did nothing but hold beyblading classes the entire day?_ It was the surest—and most efficient—means of earning money that Salima could think of in such short notice. Unfortunately, it hadn't been that easy either. Aside from the fact that she had never taught so many kids how to beyblade in less than twenty-four hours, Takao had nearly ruined her chances by making a grand appearance before her audience, making her students get caught up in their excitement to see their champion and hero in personal that they had nearly deserted her. Luckily, Rei had come on time and twisted the situation to Salima's advantage. She owed the raven-haired beyblader big time. And even during the evening, she had still taught beginners for cash until she had come back to the dojo so late.

And the effort would be worth it tonight. Salima got up to fix herself, then went out of the room to eat.

After forty minutes of preparation, she was ready to leave the dojo. Rei's necklace was waiting for her at the shop. This trip would have been unnecessary if only the shop had been still open by the time she had gone there yesterday but no. Aside from it closing earlier than the usual time, there had been an announcement by its door informing that the next day it would be open only from noon until early evening, leaving Salima no choice but to buy her gift on that particular frame of time.

_And it looks like I'm not the only one who went outside._ The only people she saw after she woke up were Max and Takao's grandfather. Sighing, she pulled out a pen and a paper, wrote a note, folded it neatly before writing Rei's name on the front, then left it to go out.

* * *

"Hey, Rei," Max greeted. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Max." Rei stepped into the dojo, eyes scanning the surroundings. "Where is everybody?"

"Out, I guess. By the way, there's a note left for you." The blond produced a piece of paper out of nowhere, handing it over to Rei.

"Thanks." The brunet took the note and unfolded it.

_Meet me at the mall courtyard before eight pm. Please be there. -Salima

* * *

_

"What—What do you mean, it's been sold already?" Salima stepped back, dark eyes widened in disbelief and dread.

"I'm sorry, young lady. I didn't know how much you want to have it."

"But you said not much people pay attention to it!"

"Well, that's true. But remember that it's almost Christmas. People rush in and out of anywhere they could go in search of gifts to buy for their family and friends. It's natural, and this shop is no exception to it."

Salima's face was losing color already. How could she have miscalculated the whole thing and left out the possibility that someone else might have the same interest she had for the tiger eye?

The clerk gazed at her sympathetically. "It's just too bad. Perhaps if you have arrived here about nearly an hour ago… I have so many customers before you came—"

"Thank you very much, sir." Salima rushed out of the door before he could finish the rest of his sentence. _This can't be happening!_ Inside she felt like beating herself. She was too late already! _I don't have anything to give Rei, and Christmas is already tonight! If only I came earlier, none of this would be happening right now._

Dark eyes frantically searched for the missed item all around her, hoping to still get a glimpse of a clue as she quickly walked on the cold pavement. If the charm had been bought in just less than an hour or so ago, then the customer must still be around somewhere, as unlikely as it would normally sound. _He's got to be! I have to find him before he could get away!_

Suddenly her feet stopped, and so did her heart. Ahead of her were tables set just outside a café but her focus was snatched by a particular one, a table occupied by a woman and a young man who seemed to be just a few years older than Salima.

Or rather, the too familiar necklace he was holding up for his companion to see.

Salima sucked in her breath, not believing her luck while watching the woman leave. Was she really going to find that customer she was looking for this easy? A few moments later the guy with dark brown hair stood up to leave as well, and before she knew it, she dashed forward to catch up with him. "Wait!"

The guy blinked, turning around, regarding her in surprise. "You're talking to me?"

"Yeah," Salima answered, catching her breath. Now how was she going to begin this? If she wanted to have the tiger eye end in her hands, she must not screw up on this one. And this time, all the beyblading skills she had gathered from all over the world wouldn't be able to help her on this one. "You have such a beautiful necklace," she breathed finally, hoping she sounded as subtle as she intended. "I can't help wondering where such an item could exist."

"Ah, it's a rare beauty, isn't it?" At least the brunet didn't seem to have raised suspicions about her. He seemed friendly, and maybe, she could use his friendliness to her advantage. "No wonder it's so expensive when it was bought."

"That's true. The artist must've poured his entire soul there. I could just imagine the happiness it would bring someone this Christmas."

"Hey, you're a lover of art! Cool!" The guy gave a grin, one that could have made Salima melt… if it weren't for the fact that someone had already beaten him to it. "I knew someone would agree with me about this gift!"

"Well… yeah." Why couldn't this guy take the hint? Was she not giving enough?

"Cool! Well, it was nice of you to give compliments to great art, and believe me, I'd love to talk to you and get to know you better but—" He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you after Christmas?"

"Um—" Salima wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Great! Well, bye now!" Then he turned around and started walking away.

For a while Salima was struck by a sensation of defeat but then snapped out of it, unable to hold her frustration any longer. "I must have that necklace, please!"

The guy stopped, then turned to Salima's pleading face, his grin on his face earlier dissolving into a frown. "I see, you've been coveting the necklace. I knew it was too good to be true when I thought someone would also appreciate the same kind of art that I do." Suddenly all the traces of friendliness wiped out from his face made him seem to be entirely another person instead of the nice guy he was earlier as he raised his brows. "Tell me, what made you think I will hand it to you so willingly?"

"I've been meaning to buy that necklace as a Christmas present for my friend but you have it already before I could get the chance to buy it. I know it would make him happy! Please understand."

"Too bad, you're too late. Though I _do_ understand; my sister would be so happy too when I give this to her. So if you don't mind?" Without waiting for her response, he turned around again.

"One thousand one hundred yen."

He stopped. "What?"

"I'll buy it." The actual price of the tiger eye charm. "One thousand one hundred yen, is that enough?"

"It's nice of you to try but no." Another turn to move away.

"One thousand one hundred fifty yen." Salima's hand caught his arm to stop him.

"You can't change my mind." He removed her clutched hand from the long sleeve of his jacket.

"One thousand two hundred yen. No, one thousand three hundred yen!"

He shook his head. "I don't want to be rude, miss, but you're seriously wasting time trying to make a bargain with me."

"One thousand four hundred yen!" Salima tried, uncharacteristic desperation getting to her already, not aware of the small crowd of curious onlookers gathering around them. "You can have all my money if it's not enough for you!"

The present owner of the necklace was in great surprise, staring at her like she had lost it. Which was, at the moment, probably true. "You want to pay me one thousand four hundred yen to get back a necklace worth one thousand one hundred yen? Do you even have that kind of money?"

Salima paused at his words. _Did_ she even have that much money to begin with? At her silence, suddenly she could feel the heavy stares of the eyes of strangers engulfing her and the brunet. How could she win against this situation? Her determination was the only thing going for her in this totally different battle she was experiencing right now but it was getting hopeless already.

"I do," she responded at last. What else could she say to save the charm?

"Like I said, too bad." The brunet was placing the tiger eye back inside its case. "Look at it this way, okay? This is not the only thing you could give as a Christmas present. Why ground yourself on this necklace when there are other heaps of items waiting out there to be bought?"

_Because I want to make Rei happy and see him that way tonight, and that necklace would be the ticket to see that happiness!_ Because no matter how much money she had to spend even beyond the actual price, she was willing if it would mean the worth of the smile when Rei received it. "Because I'm giving it to someone important to me. You should know how I feel if we switch places. After all, your sister is also important to you, isn't she?"

The guy fell silent, seeming to ponder on her words seriously.

A glimmer of hope was starting to surface on Salima's emotions, pleading voice turning soft and faint. "So… can I buy it?"

He looked up to meet her hopeful gaze.

"You raised a good point."

She held her breath.

"However, it's not good enough, as the fact that we're not on each other's places right now remains. And even if we were, you'd be refusing me too." And he walked away. For good.

_Wait!_ she wanted to shout after him but no voice would come out. Defeat paralyzed her body, and inside she was crashing down again. When was the last time misery was devouring her so fast? The sudden awareness of the murmurs of the crowd was also making her feel worse.

"Salima?"

That sounded like Hiromi's voice coming from behind. Approaching her.

"Salima." A hand of concern on her stiffened right shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"…Yeah. I'm fine." It came out so quiet that even Salima herself barely heard it. But it didn't matter anyway. Before Hiromi got her chance to say anything, the redhead shrugged off Hiromi's hand, quickly walking away so fast, leaving the brunette to stare after her.

_

* * *

_

Deep blue scrolls of night were rolled high above the town, studded and spangled with minute gems of light.

_The courtyard of the mall must be filled with people by this time. I should be there by now. _

But no. It would never happen. Instead, Salima was spending her time alone near the big Christmas tree set at the park. She could never go to the mall herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to face Rei after failing to get him the present he wanted so much. She was too ashamed to face him that she couldn't even tell him _not_ to go to the mall courtyard especially since _she_ was the one who informed him to do so, now that the lack of gift defeated the purpose of meeting him there.

_Why couldn't I have just left him a cancel note like the way I did when I told him to meet me? No, that would mean going back to the Kinomiya dojo where I would see him. I can't let him see me like this._ Knowing the Chinese beyblader, he would ask her what was wrong, something she couldn't let him know. Besides, it was too late for that action already, as it was already seven minutes before eight. Sure, Rei would most likely show up at the assigned place, and would think Salima indeed stood him up and try to find out why but at least she still have enough time to come up with a reason.

Salima let her gaze of misery drop to the Christmas card she had bought a few hours ago, then back to the deep green beside her adorned with huge poinsettias of red and light gold. Sparkling Christmas lights carefully wound around the long dark needle points made aurum artificial stars filling all gaps scintillate like the real thing, even better, in its soft glow. On top of the tree was the most special of the stars, rays shooting out in all eight directions, dazzling in its full bright light glory. The earlier December snow matted the surfaces of the branches, winter white softening the ragged edges, adding to the overall charm the Christmas tree held. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

So why couldn't she enjoy it now?

"Why are you all by yourself?"

Surprise hit Salima, and in horror she turned to her side, praying it wasn't him but her prayer wasn't answered. Rei was standing several feet away from her, soft and bright light emanated by the holiday tree near their midst bathing the concern shown on his handsome face. Her heart dropped like a heavy stone, and she shifted her gaze away, quickly hiding the Christmas card inside the jacket. "How did you know that I was here? I thought you were at the courtyard." _And grew impatient while waiting for me to come._

"I was, just much earlier than the schedule. But then I ran into Hiromi-san there and she said she saw you looking so upset a few hours ago. From the way she told me about you, I had the feeling you won't be able to meet me at the courtyard, so I called at the dojo to check if you were there. But Kai said you weren't, so I tried to think of a place you'd most likely go to. Just when I was running out ideas, I remembered you telling me before how you'd want to see the Christmas tree here in the park. So here I am."

She stared at him. Here she was, doing her best to avoid him while he, on the other hand, did everything he could just to track her down, even remembering so well her wish before? And all because he was worried about her?

"Well, she must have read me wrong," she said in a light tone instead. "I was never upset this afternoon. Why would I be?"

Was that doubt that coated those golden eyes? But their owner mentioned nothing about it. "So what did you want me to meet you for?"

She already dreaded the question countless times this evening. Why did it have to catch up with her now?

"I… would like to greet you a Merry Christmas."

Catlike eyes blinked for a while but a small smile made its way to his features. "Well, Merry Christmas too, Salima."

Silence.

_This is not going well._ Salima tried to come up with something to fill the awkward absence of sound, then debated with herself whether to go for it or not. She reached a decision, and her hand pulled out the card from her jacket to start handing it over to Rei. "Here."

But in the slow process of giving the card to her friend, her mind and heart immediately started gaining second thoughts. _No, this isn't right._ She couldn't use it to make up for her supposed Christmas present for Rei. It was just nothing but a piece of paper with a bunch of generalized impersonal words written by a complete stranger. Her heart and feelings weren't poured into it, so what would that make her if she would give a cold gift that anyone, even a beyblading student she just met, could have received to a person who mattered so much to her and owe her life to? So just as Rei's fingers started making contact with her so-called gift, she quickly recoiled and started ripping it to its destruction.

"Salima, what are you doing?" Rei tried to stop her and, to her horror, managed to salvage a readable piece.

"Rei, give that back!"

But Rei was paying more attention to whatever words were written at the piece in his hand rather than to Salima's words. "This is a Christmas card." His focus was suddenly concentrated singly at her. "What's wrong? Why did you suddenly tear it into pieces?"

"Nothing." Salima looked away from his intent gaze. "It is nothing." _And it meant nothing at all._

"Salima, I know something's troubling you. I just wish you can tell me at the very least instead of hiding it from the moment I arrived here."

_He knew all along?_ Either Rei was just too sharp or she was a failure as an actress. Then again, he did meet Hiromi, didn't he? "I told you, it's nothing." _If I had known before it would all end to this point, I never should have told him about the Christmas tree._

"Salima, I want to help you. I'm your friend. Don't you trust me?"

_I do but there's no way you can help me now._ But as she said nothing, for the first time she realized that he had a covered item with him. Was that a gift she was looking at? The possibility about it made her feel even worse.

"Salima."

And worse, and worse that she just had to let it all out. "I wanted you to meet me because I was supposed to give you a gift, Rei," she admitted at last, somewhere on the verge of tears already. How could she not be, when she had enslaved herself to all the hardships just to get the supposed gift and instead found out that all her efforts had been wasted for nothing in the end? "Well, supposed to. But I don't have anything to give to you. I tried to even make up for it through that card but I couldn't; it just didn't mean anything. I'm sorry."

Rei remained silent for a while. "Okay. But Salima, you don't need to give me a gift. I don't think Christmas was meant just for that. Besides, despite any gift, it's the—"

"—thought that counts, I know. But it's not that simple. You don't understand. I know I shouldn't think like this but I feel so bad about it." _Especially since the thought of you becoming happy didn't even come true._ _How could that even count?_

"Well, if I can't change the way you think, maybe I can have better luck with the way you feel." The Chinese guy presented the wrapped box before her. "Merry Christmas."

A Christmas gift. Rei was giving her a Christmas gift. Unsure hands almost received the red-covered square box after much hesitation but in the end pulled back. "I can't, Rei. I don't have anything to give you, remember?"

"Salima, you give a gift because you want to. It doesn't require another in return."

"But it just wouldn't feel right to accept it."

"Well, at the very least you could just look at what's inside before you pass any judgment to take it or not."

At first she hesitated. _Why are you trying to make me feel better, Rei? You're only making me feel worse!_ But when she saw the expectation reflected by his face, it was impossible to turn him down. "Okay. But I doubt this is going to work."

"Sure," he responded, giving her the gift. "So tell me, this gift you were supposed to give me—what does it look like anyway?"

Salima was temporarily frozen by his question but soon gave in anyway. What was the point of hiding it from him? "It's this necklace I just saw. The pendant looks like a real eye of a white tiger, especially because of the shape and dimension." Gloved fingers pulled off the gold ribbon and dropped it to the snowy ground.

"Okay. Go on."

"It's a shade of blue that I couldn't exactly describe but it's a wonderful one." The fingers lifted the lid next. "There's a dark spot at the middle of it."

"Ah. You mean the one with silver wiring which borders the contours?"

"Yeah. How come you—" Her words died the moment she removed the crumpled thin white papers curtaining the box.

Because contained inside it was every description she just made.

Her head shot up at Rei in disbelief. "How did—When—Why do you have this with you? The last one was already bought earlier this afternoon!"

"I know. Because I did."

"_You?_" _Rei_ was the customer she had been hunting down? Now she really couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense. "Wait a minute, there's a guy—"

"I know about him. Actually, the woman he was with was his friend whom he made to buy the second to the last sample of the necklace for him before since he was going away that he couldn't do it himself. They just met again this afternoon so that he could take it and give it to his sister. Well, at least that's what Hiromi-san told me. She talked to the guy after watching you try to make a deal with him."

Hiromi did? The brunette practically didn't know Salima yet she did that for her? It was really kind of her to do that, and Salima found it happy that she had gained a wonderful friend, making a mental note to thank the girl later. But if what Hiromi said was true… _Then the tiger eye I've been trying to buy from him was already owned more than two days ago. I really had no right to own it from the start._

"So does that answer the question?"

"Yeah but wait. Then you must know from the start that's what's upsetting me. So how come you still asked me?"

"I just want to make sure it was the only thing that's bothering you."

The dark-eyed girl was at loss for words, memories rushing back: the first time she cast her gaze on the tiger eye, the time spent on holding those endless beyblading classes, the note, the horror of learning the charm was bought already, the desperation during the failed bargain… Now Rei was giving the charm to her instead of keeping it? What if…

"Salima?"

_No._ "But what about you? I saw how much you want this, Rei. No, I _know_. Don't give it to me just to make me feel better. It's not that I don't want it but I saw a lot of you inside that charm, a symbol of you, and since you like it, it would be perfect if it ends up in your hands."

"I know. I see a lot of myself when I stare at it too. Which is exactly why I'm giving this to you."

Dark eyes met amber ones. "Rei…?"

"Salima, I know you're going to travel around the world again once Christmas is over." Then the seriousness and calmness of his face melted into the sincerity, warmth and tenderness she knew she hadn't witnessed before. "But before that… I want to give a piece of me to the person I hold so special to me. I've always wanted to do that. I realized it after the first time we parted ways."

_So special… He's telling me that he…_ "Rei…" Overwhelmed by rushing warmth, Salima threw her arms around him, smiling warmly and lovingly, happiness that could be contained by countless people filling her. "Thank you!" she whispered.

"No. Thank _you_."

She released his neck, gazing at him in puzzlement. "For what?"

Rei said nothing, and instead, held the ends of the necklace, moving to Salima's back. The girl, in turn, raised her hair with her hands, Rei's warm ones fastening the gift on her neck, brushing the fair skin in a way that made her tingle.

Just then, her cheek was brushed by something cold. And was brushed again. Salima looked up to find the source. "Rei, look! It's snowing!" Flecks of white slowly drifting all around her, she felt like dancing, whirling around with spread arms just like how she used to when she was still a young girl. So it was not really something she had been doing for a long time, but it was Christmas Eve, so who cared? "Rei, come and join me!" Before Rei could do anything, Salima had already pulled him in her own version of frolicking in the snow. But after a while the dance left her dizzy that she lost her balance near the Christmas tree as she careened, falling right under it, Rei's body following her own.

"Sorry, I wasn't being careful. I—" Salima's apologies faded, golden orbs locking dark ones in an intense gaze. Heartbeat racing, she could feel the color tingeing her fair cheeks at the sudden close contact of him on top of her, his warm muscular body sheltering her slender one from the dancing white showering above them.

"Like I said, thank you, Salima." Rei's voice was low, serious, soft snow covering some of the midnight hair of its owner.

"For what?"

"For the gift."

"But I gave you nothing." Her voice grew soft. They were barely inches apart…

"When you received the charm, I already got it tonight. I want something special." His face drew closer to hers. "Unique." His warm breath mixing with her own.

"Something priceless."

Snow ceased from falling as his lips which first brushed lightly now melded with hers, making Salima forget the coldness of the wintered ground below her, the warmth Rei was giving taking over her senses. Soft. Gentle. Tender.

Those were his kisses but beneath them all…

"_I believe more in the real idea and principle rather than the material." _

…he was also conveying a message…

"_I want your Christmas smile."_

The minute she received it, Rei lifted his mouth from hers, and her face slowly broke into the same special smile she made earlier.

"And I know I have it. Twice."

A sound of boom erupted from somewhere, causing both beybladers to lift their heads, and Rei slowly sat up. Just as he was helping Salima shift into a more comfortable sitting position, the deep night sky now devoid of clouds was filled with trails of bright light. Rapid shoots of white crossed the Christmas air, then what seemed to be minute shooting stars suddenly burst out into wide-ranged sparks. Bright green exploded into intense green and red as glowing blue and amethyst sprang from vivid blue. The series of fireworks continued, some soaring high before bursting once, some spiraling their way up at first, others exploding into sparks that would release flowers of light as they descended, in various ranges, anywhere. Everywhere. All at once. Seeming to last for eternity.

"Fire in the Sky…" Salima breathed, watching with awe the amazing and lively display with her head resting fondly on Rei's shoulder. Even without looking up at him, she could feel the inner thrill and happiness radiating strongly off his body. The same feelings she was sharing with him now.

So she wasn't able to give her perfect gift. So she wasn't at the mall courtyard right now. So there were no mistletoes above her when she got her kiss.

But when it came to the better things...

The happiness of her feelings reciprocated by a special person and the wonderful gift received from his heart.

The sweetness and gentleness of his kiss under a huge and beautiful Christmas tree, something she had always loved and longed to see since the beginning.

And now a breathtaking sight of glorious lights and colors, being watched together with that same person, of one sight, of one mind, of one heart.

Who says she needed tradition to capture her perfect night of Christmas?

-Owari

* * *

**Please leave a review, people. They would be much appreciated. Flames will be used to light the remaining Christmas candles with me and to spark the start of fireworks for the coming New Year. Thanks! **

**Happy New Year! :) **


End file.
